Watchers Wizards and Werewolves
by masqueradewitch
Summary: Nick thought having Halloween off was a lucky break. Until he encounters the supernatural in the form of a raven haired witch with a small problem. Rated T for saftey
1. Happy Halloween Nick

A/N: Okay, I had to get this plot bunny out of my head so I could get some sleep. A little Halloween fic for Vegas! As always, I do not own anything of CSI. The rest is mine though. I also have a little crossover with my NCIS story, but you don't have to read it to get this one.

Nick stokes stepped outside the small club off the Vegas strip. It was Halloween night, and he was heading home. Despite the holiday, he was off duty, and amazingly hadn't been called in. As he passed an alley, he thought he saw a couple scuffling, and at first he glanced away. Until he heard a feminine voice cry out in pain. Turning around, he headed down the alley, he saw the woman laying on the ground, while the man stood over her, a sinister grin splitting his face. The man was dressed like Neo from The Matrix and he was holding a two foot blade.

"Foolish little Watcher. You think that your little silver blades can harm me?" he hissed, and Nick felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. The man's voice came out in a hiss, and sounded vaguely like something out of a horror film.

"Piss off!" the woman snapped, her heeled boot connecting with her attackers knee. An inhuman roar of pain escaped the.. creature's lips, and Nick drew his gun.

"LVPD! Drop the weapon!" he shouted, trying very hard to keep his hands steady. The woman leapt up with an almost feline grace and snatched the blade from the thing before her. She turned and came barreling toward him.

"Don't just stand there, run!" she yelled, as the thing behind her lifted a hand, muttering in a strange language Nick couldn't place. The woman turned and flung a hand out behind her. She slammed into Nick as flames shot from her open palm and struck dead center on her attacker. The creature roared in pain and dropped to it's knees. Nick was holding the woman upright and heard the hiss of pain as his hand gripped her side. She straightened and strode back to face the thing that was looking less human and more like something out of a Grimm fairy tale. It was still hissing at the woman in the strange language. She laughed at it.

"Such language, Kravorn. Don't be like that. You have had plenty of chances to redeem yourself, and I am all out of pity. You know the rules. You break 'em, you go back to the Pits." She said, pulling what looked like a small wooden box from her coat. The thing's eyes widened in fear as she pulled a small handful of something out and blew it in his face. Green smoke surrounded him as he screamed. The woman turned and returned to face Nick as the beast vanished. He was still staring at where Kravorn had been standing.

"What. The Hell. Was. That?" he demanded, focusing on the woman before him. She had raven hair, tightly braided and curled around her head. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had a scar through her left eyebrow, curling around the rim of her eye. Her eyes were striking, a deep purple, with flecks of gold in them.

"That was a demon. A couple of goth wannabes managed to get there hands on a summoning scroll that really called forth a Pit Demon in human skin. Nasty buggers. Thanks for the distraction. I thought I was gonna be on the receiving end of my own sword for a second there." She replied. When she grinned at him, Nick noticed the same blade was part of a set she wore on her hips. Her dark red leather coat covered them until she needed them. Beneath the cat, Nick could see a black close fitting shirt and hiphugger jeans. At her throat was a talisman of some kind.

"You okay?" he asked, noticed that her shirt was damp, though with what he couldn't say. The grin she flashed this time was fake.

"Right as Rain. Don't' bother telling anyone about this. They wouldn't believe you anyway. After all, it's Halloween." She said, heading down the alley. Nick watched her for a moment before he called after her.

"It's illegal to flee a crime scene!" he shouted. She turned and walked backwards, clutching her side.

"What crime? I was defending myself against something that you never need see. You guys deal with the evil inherent in man. I take care of the stuff the bad guys fear." She replied, turning away again. Nick moved down the alley to where the demon had been banished. He caught the scent of sulfur, salt, and jasmine. Shaking his head, he followed the mystery woman, wondering just what in the hell he had ended up in.

HAPPYHALLOWEENHAPPYHALLOWEENHAPPYHALLOWEENHAPPYHALLOWEEN

Inside a clean but shabby motel room, Verity pulled her coat off, hissing as she felt the dried blood pull on her side. She removed her sword belt and found her cell phone. Checking her messages, she groaned. Seven missed calls, all from Kaileena. Halloween was normally a day off for Watchers, but every once in a while something came up. Pressing the speed dial, she brought the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"It's Ver. Just wanted to return your call, my lady." Verity said. She heard a growl over the phone.

_"You know how I fell about being called that." _Kaileena said.

"Just wanted to annoy you a little. What's up?"

"_Nios said you were having some trouble. Where are you?"_

"Vegas. Just a little one. A simple banishment. The hard part was finding the bastard."

_"Do you need me to come out there?"_

"No I got him. You focus on your party. Tell me all about it when I see you next week." Verity said, gritting her teeth as she pulled the fabric of her shirt away from the gash in her side.

_"I slipped a feather in your kit last time you visited. Sounds like you need it. See you next week Ver."_ Kaileena said, and disconnected. Verity rolled her eyes. Ever since Kaileena had been crowned the Phoenix Queen, she seemed to have an uncanny ability to know when her fellow Watchers needed help. Chuckling, she stood from the bed to dig through her med kit. A sudden pounding at her door made the Watcher jump, swearing in Gaelic. She looked through the peephole and saw the handsome cop from earlier standing there. Cursing under her breath, she opened the door.

"You don't give up do you?" she said. Nick's eyes immediately took in the half naked woman before him, his eyes honing in on the wound on her left side.

"Your hurt." He said, concern evident in his voice. She sighed and turned back to her kit, looking for the golden feather that Kaileena had placed there. Nick stepped inside and pushed the door closed.

"I'll be fine. What are you doing here? You trying to bring me in for a crime you can never prove?" Verity pulled the feather free from the bag with a flourish.

"I had a feeling you might be hurt, so I followed you here. You really need to go to a hospital." He said. Verity scoffed.

"I don't think so. Besides, I didn't go when a feral werewolf nearly killed me, why should I go for a little cut? Especially when I have this?" she asked, gesturing with the feather.

"What's so special about a feather?" Nick asked. Verity began to sweep the feather over her wound, raising an eyebrow at the Texan.

"What, no comment about the werewolf? You cops are normally a lot more logical than this. Worse than a Vulcan." She quipped, sighing as her wound closed. Nick stared as the feather glowed and vanished is a small burst of flame.

"I try to keep an open mind. I also never dismiss anything without proof." He said.

"I think I could learn to like you, Tex. I'm Verity." She said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Nick Stokes." He replied, taking her hand. As he did, a whiff of jasmine hit his nose and he felt a shock in his hand. Verity pulled back.

"No wonder you didn't freak out. You've got the Gift." She commented.

"What gift? What are you talking about?" he asked, a familiar chill creeping up his spine.

"Magik."

A/N: Okay, this was going to be a little Halloween oneshot, but I might be persuaded to keep going on this story. My muse was smacking me in the back of the head all night.(I think she watches NCIS in her off hours) So Reviews, please. Should I continue or not?


	2. The Invitation

A/n: You didn't think I was gonna forget about this story did you? Well, here is the next chapter. I still son't own CSI. If I did, Warrick wouldn't have died, and Sara wouldn't have dumped Grissom. Now, then, to the story!

"Hey Nick, there's someone at the front desk asking for you." Greg's voice cut through Nick's thoughts and brought him back to reality. Ever since Halloween, he found himself getting distracted by things in the corner of his vision. He stood up and focused on Greg Sanders.

"Who is it?" he asked. Greg shrugged, and Nick could swear he saw a flash of something in the younger man's eyes.

"No idea, but she is really hot. Black hair, glasses, and violet eyes. I have never seen natural violet eyes." It was the eyes that sparked recognition in Nick. He was halfway to the front desk before Greg finished his thought. Verity looked much different than she had on Halloween night. She sat in a chair, back ramrod straight against the wall. Her hair was down, brushed out into gentle waves and curls, upon which sat a black fedora with white pinstripes. She wore a black blazer over a midnight blue V-neck sweater. A black pinstriped skirt came down to two inches above her knee, showcasing her toned legs. Finishing off the look was a pair of black pumps. She glanced up as Nick appeared and stood, the plastic visitors badge swinging from the lapel of her blazer.

"Verity, what are you doing here?" he asked. She smiled welcomingly.

"Well, I was here to identify a body, but I also needed to talk to you. Can we take a walk?" she asked. Nick nodded and led her out the door of the lab. The pair walked down the sidewalk past the officers and lab personnel. Once they had moved out of earshot, Nick faced her.

"Okay, before you start, will you please tell me what the hell is happening to me? The last week I swear I'm seeing things that shouldn't be there. And yesterday I nearly had a heart attack because I thought I saw my buddy Warrick standing in the Garage." He said. Verity wrinkled her nose.

"What does your friend have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Warrick was murdered a few weeks ago. If I really saw him, it would have been a ghost." Nick replied.

"Black guy, mid-thirties, short curly hair, green eyes?" Verity asked, glancing across the street. Nick stared down at her, his eyes hardening.

"How did you-?"

"He is a ghost. He's across the street, at that park." She gestured vaguely across the road. Nick's face paled as he realized what Verity was telling him.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nick, I'm sorry, but you took off before I could explain anything. Short version, all humans have the ability to see our world, but the Veil keeps them from it. Think of it like a horse with blinders on. They only see what they are supposed to see. Then one day the blinders come off, and you realize that there is a lot more to the world than you thought. That's what's happening to you. I'm really sorry, I should have prepared you. That's also what I needed to talk to you about. I have to go to New Orleans tomorrow, and your presence has been requested." She said, pulling a thick envelope from her bag. Nick took the invitation from her and opened it. The thick vellum opened to reveal a golden feather laying above the neat handwriting.

_Mr. stokes,_

_I understand that this last week must have been unsettling for you, but I would like to try and help ease your transition. I would like you to accompany Verity to my home in New Orleans where I will explain everything. Your flight has already been booked, all that you need to do is take a few days off work and get to the airport. I look forward to meeting you in person._

_Sincerely,_

Kaileena Kayson

Nick looked up at Verity with a raised eyebrow. She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Flight leaves at eleven. I'll meet you at the terminal." She said, heading down the street.

"What airline?" he called.

"Private jet. Kai's loaded." She called back over her shoulder. Nick shook his head and headed for the lab again. Hi feet found their way to Grissom's office, and for a moment, Nick just observed his supervisor. Nick remembered how the older man had been before Sara had left, and the difference now was shocking. His eyes were sunken, and he looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks. For a moment, Nick felt a sense of pure sorrow fall over the room, and he could almost see the older man's heart before him, broken. The moment was broken when Grissom looked up at him.

"Nick?" he asked. Nick shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Sorry, Gris, I kinda spaced for a second. Listen, I know it's really short notice, but I have a personal thing, and I need to take a few days off."

"That's so strange. I just got off the phone with accounting. They were screaming at me because half the team has over three months of vacation time on the books. Why don't you take a full week. That way, accounting will leave me alone about you at least." Grissom said.

"Thanks. Hey, are you doing okay?" Nick asked suddenly.

"Fine, why?" the response was so fast Nick realized it must have become automatic for him.

"You look like you haven't been sleeping. Maybe you should take some vacation too. Recharge the old batteries." Nick suggested. Grissom smiled slightly at the younger CSI.

"See you in a week, Nick." Grissom said, turning to his paperwork. Nick nodded and headed out the door. After a few moments, a ping notified Grissom to a new email. Clicking on the icon, he smiled at the message from his little cousin. After a few minutes of thought, he picked up the phone and called Catherine.

"Catherine, it's Grissom. I'm thinking about taking a trip. Can you handle the lab while I'm in Seattle?"

A/N: Okay, before ya'll start screaming at me, I promise that the next chapter will have more explanations and I will not leave poor Warrick in limbo forever. However, I am now holdeing this story ransom. Three reviews, and the next chapter will be posted. Preatty please!


	3. The Airport

A/N: Well, asa promised, here is chapter three. Sorry it's so short, but I am really getting sleepy and I still wanted to get this up tonight. As always, I only own Verity and Kaileena and their world. They're just visiting CSI!

Nick arrived at the airport two hours early, and spotted Verity instantly. She was back in her red leather jacket, but her hair was brushed out like the day before. She had one hand on her hip, pushing her coat back to reveal a dark plum corset top and tight fitting indigo jeans pulled over black heeled boots. Nick also noticed a very tall man standing nearby. The way he stood screamed bodyguard, but Nick also sensed some kind of otherworldliness about him. Moving closer, he saw she was talking on her cell.

"I understand you concern, Kai, but I can take care of myself and Tex is a cop." A pause. "Yeah, he is pretty damn hot, but that's not the point." Nick grinned at this comment, feeling a little confident. "Well, for starters, he didn't try to jump me when he saw me with just my bra on after I got hurt the other night." Another pause. "I know I was bleeding, but it still must have taken a _lot_ of self control for him to keep his hands to himself. No, he is defiantly not gay. Kai, he's gonna be here soon, so I'm gonna hang up before I end up making a fool of myself-" she turned then and spotted Nick, who offered her a crooked smile. "Too late." She grumbled as she hung up, her face turning crimson. Nick walked over and set his bag next to hers.

"I'm not to early am I?" he asked pleasantly, running his fingers through his hair. Verity shook her head and glanced at the bodyguard.

"Nick Stokes, meet Reyslin. He was Kaileena's father's right hand man, and now he gets to schlep Kai's guests across the country." Verity said. The man bowed his head slightly.

_Do not be alarmed Mr. Stokes. I cannot speak, so my Gift has helped me to adapt._ Nick jumped slightly when he heard the gravelly voice in his head. His eyebrows went up into his hairline as he stared at Reyslin.

"Shall we?" Verity had obviously gotten over her embarrassment, because she slipped on arm through his, moving through the terminal toward the private hanger.

"What is he, exactly? I get the feel of something else on him like with you, but not the same. Does that make any sense?" he asked. Verity laughed, a warm, silky sound that made Nick's spine tingle.

"Reyslin is a griffon. They learned how to shape shift way back in Roman times. They are also some of the few truly immortal races. And yes, it does make sense. You'll be able to sense when another magik is nearby, and they will feel a little bit different from each other. I, for example, am a witch, and I'm also a Watcher. Watchers are basically like supernatural sheriffs. We make sure that everybody is keeping behind the Veil. If anybody steps crosses the line, that's when we step in." she explained. The pair climbed aboard a small jet and settled into the comfortable seats.

"So, am I right in guessing that there are a lot of magiks in Vegas?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah. Ninety-nine percent of the criminals you take down are human, but I'd estimate that at least sixty percent of the cops are magiks." She replied. Nick raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? If I have this gift, why didn't anybody mention it to me?" he asked.

"The rules. I know you have a lot of questions, but Kaileena is a better teacher than I am. She'll explain everything when we get there." Verity said. Reyslin appeared.

_I will be remaining here to make arrangements for Vincent. Safe flight, parvulus._ He bowed and stepped off the plane. The pair sat in silence for a moment.

"So you think I'm hot?" Nick asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. Verity groaned in embarrassment and dropped her head into her hands. Nick laughed at this and reached out, gently touching her shoulder.

"Okay, I promise not to tease you for the rest of the flight." He said. She tried to ignore the little shivers that were shooting through her arm and spine at his touch, and managed a nod. Satisfied, he leaned back into his seat, a grin still evident.

"To answer your question, yes. You also did get many brownie points for not drooling when you saw me with my shirt off." She said, leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes, the ghost of a smirk on her face.

A/N: Okay, the next chapter will be the meeting between Kaileena and Nick, and maybe a little more fluff. I did not really expect this to have any romance, but my muse has other ideas. Please review, it gets updates up faster!


	4. Meeting Kaileena

A/N: Here it is, the next chapter! Okay, everything CSI related isn't mine, but the rest of it is totally mine. Italics are mental conversations.

Nick looked around as he and Verity walked along the streets of New Orleans. Despite the terrible hurricanes of years past, the city was rebuilding. Verity led him to a stately manor near Bourbon St. She walked up and opened the door and shed her jacket in the foyer.

"Nios! We're here!" she bellowed. A man in his late twenties to early thirties, with mocha skin and short black hair came trotting down the grand staircase, tucking something in his pocket. He grinned at the pair, revealing a set of straight white teeth.

"Welcome to Kayson Manor. I'm Nios Nileby, Kaileena's brother. You must be Tex." Nios said, offering his hand. Nick reached out and shook it firmly, feeling the now almost expected tremor of magik. This time he could feel something pressing into his mind, almost like a question.

"Mind reader?" he asked. Nios shook his head.

"Premonitions. Fairly recent addition. My mother was a vaudin priestess, but we thought I was a normal. Then after last years little to do, I started getting visions. C'mon, Kai's in the Solarium." Nios waved them after him as he headed through the maze of rooms and halls. They emerged in a glass walled room filled with potted plants. Standing near a large jasmine plant stood a woman with her back to the trio. She wore a hunter green sweater and black yoga pants, her feet encased in silver ballet flats. Her shoulder length hair was the color of vivid flames, and she was humming as she tended to the plant.

"I'm here!" Verity crowed, causing the woman to turn. Her gentle heart shaped face was lit up with a generous smile for her friend. Nick notice a long scar that traced a path along her left cheek from her hairline to right next to her full lips. Her eyes were a stunning green, flecked with traces of honey, and a tiny ring of blue around the outer edge of her irises.

"Verity, how was Las Vegas?" Kaileena greeted, moving forward and enveloping her friend in a warm embrace. Nick felt the magik radiating off her, bringing with it the scent of jasmine, incense, and something he couldn't quite place. She straightened, and Verity held out a hand.

"Nick Stokes of the LVPD, meet Lady Kaileena, Watcher and Phoenix Queen." She introduced. Nick held out his hand to Kaileena, who smiled and took it, letting his large hand engulf her delicate one.

"Call me Kai. I detest titles." She said, grinning. Nick could feel the power in her hand, and for a moment, his vision swam with images of fire and ash. Kai quickly pulled her hand away, and Nick felt Verity's cool fingers pressed against his neck.

"Nick? Just give it a second, it'll pass." She said, sliding her free hand up his arm, watching in relief as the red glow in his eyes faded, leaving them a normal chocolate.

"He's definitely a magik, but somebody bound his powers, so they wouldn't develop on their own." Kai said. Nick looked up, trying to focus his attention on the woman. This was made harder by the fact that Verity was unconsciously tracing little patterns on his bare arm.

"I'm a little confused." He said, and Nios and Verity chuckled.

"That's to be expected. Kai, I have to go deal with some work, but I'm nearby if you need me." Nios said, waving to the others. Kai shook her head at his retreating form, smiling slightly.

"Right, work. That's why he's wearing his best shirt. He's got a date." She said. Verity raised an eyebrow.

"He actually has a date?" she said incredulously. Kai nodded.

"Remember Lill?"

"The dryad? He has a date with her?"

" One and the same." Kai replied, leading Verity and Nick to the kitchen, a cozy if large room with modern appliances and a generous island in the middle. Nick sat down at the island and Verity took the seat next to him.

"This is…..quite a bit to take in." he said.

"I can understand how you're feeling. Coffee?" Kai held up the pot. Nick nodded, and Verity did the same. Kai poured three mugs out, and set them on the island with cream and sugar. Nick added a little sugar, while Verity nearly drowned her cup with cream and sugar.

"Want a little coffee with your sugar, Ver?" Nick teased. Verity flushed a delicate rose and lightly smacked his arm.

"Just because you have burned off your taste buds with that sludge cops call coffee." She muttered.

"Hey, Greg keeps the lab rats supplied with some really good stuff." He defended. Verity looked at him, a glint in her eyes.

"The guy with the spiky blonde hair who was drooling over me?" She asked. Nick shrugged.

"That's what you get for dressing like a vamp from a noir film. Greg has a thing for the Old Vegas look lately." Nick replied. Kai was watching the whole exchange with a secret smile on her face, sedately sipping her coffee.

"I just thought, when in Vegas." She said.

"Well, you can definitely pull off the look. You turned every head in the department. Half the guys thought you were my girlfriend, and the other half were hoping I could get your number for them." He said, brushing his fingertips along her forearm as he said it. Kai's eyebrows raised as she watched Verity's eyelids flutter slightly.

"I'm glad to hear you are so memorable in Las Vegas. Now then, you came here for some answers." She said, effectively distracting Nick from the raven haired woman's reaction to his touch.

"Verity said we don't notice the magik around us because of a veil?" he said.

"The Veil is what we call the unseen barrier between the normal world and us. In ancient times, it is believed that it was a spell that hid magik from human sight. Over time it became part of the natural programming of the human brain. As you grow, you learn to walk, talk, and think, but at the same time, you learn to ignore the magik right in front of you. Occasionally, a human will stumble on our world, and the veil is stripped away. It is a bit of a gradual process, as you have no doubt noticed."

"I have noticed little things, in the corner of my vision. And a couple of days ago, I saw the ghost of a friend of mine that was murdered a few weeks back."

"As time goes by, your brain will adjust to the magikal world around you and integrate it so that you will be able to see these things with little surprise. At the same time, now that you have crossed the Veil, you must protect it."

"I understand guarding something like this, but how am I supposed to stay calm if I encounter a werewolf during an investigation or something?" Nick asked. Kai grinned gently.

"Your Gift is subtle. Other magiks will not know you can see beyond the Veil unless you tell them. We are all bound to keep the Veil intact, so magiks will not use their powers in front of normals, for fear of exposure. All you have to do is keep our secret, and we will keep yours." Kai replied.

"What is my power exactly?" he asked.

"I think you are a witch, I think. Like I said, your Gift is subtle. We'll have to coax it out to be sure." Kai replied.

"Does this mean I have to be a guinea pig again?" Verity whimpered. Nick laughed at her reluctance.

"Don't worry. I won't let you make a fool of yourself." He teased. Verity smacked his shoulder again.

"You promised to be nice!" she scolded.

"No, I promised not to tease you for the rest of the flight. Flight's been over for a while now." He shot back. Verity slipped her hand past his arm and poked him in the ribs, hitting a ticklish spot and making him jump.

"Ticklish, are we?" she teased.

"Let's take this to the training room. We'll see what Nick can do and help him get some control." Kai said, leading the pair down the hall. Verity tried to poke Nick again, but he was waiting for her, and caught her arm, pulling her firmly against his body.

"Truce?" he whispered in her ear, his breath along her neck giving her goose bumps. Not trusting her voice, she nodded, and swiftly headed after Kai, who barely hid a smirk. Reaching out mentally, she shared a silent exchange with Verity.

_Ver, do you have a crush on him?_ She asked.

_I don't know, more like a mutual attraction. He is very hot though, isn't he?_ She replied.

_Maybe after this week, you should go back to Vegas. With Vincent gone, I need someone in the area. I'll set you up with a place, and you could even open that shop you've been dreaming about since you were a little girl._ Kai watched as Verity's eyes widened in surprise.

_Kai, I don't know._ She protested.

_Verity, you have been wandering the country for seven years. I think it's time you put down some roots. It's time you put the past behind you and focus on the present, which in your case includes one hot Texan._ Kai smiled as Verity blushed and quickly nodded.

A/N: Okay, another one done. Reviews are better than gold. One more chapter in New Orleans, and then it's back to Vegas. Feedback makes it happen faster!


	5. Lessons and nightmares

A/N: Yay, another chapter! Let's see, nope, still poor, don't own the CSI's.

"Magik typically is channeled through the hands. Beginners will use spoken words to help them focus the energy. Basically, it's mind over matter." Verity stood ten feet away from a wooden target and flung her hand at it. A ball of ice struck the target and covered it in a sheet of ice. Kai pointed a finger at the ice and a tendril of fire curled from her hand to melt the ice. Nick stared in amazement. Verity glanced over and grinned.

"Breathe Tex. It helps." She teased. Nick looked over at her. Verity had pulled her hair up into a messy bun with a red ribbon, and Nick imagined the ribbon pulling loose and her hair tumbling down. Focusing on the image, he grinned in triumph as the ribbon pulled loose and flew into his hand, letting her hair fall down. Kai nodded in satisfaction.

"Very impressive for a first try. You must have had a very active imagination as a child." She said.

"Yeah, I did. Mind over matter you said?" he asked, facing the target. He tried as hard as he could to light it on fire, but the wood remained unharmed. Kai frowned after a few moments. She flicked a finger and sent a small jar hurtling at Nick. In a second, he was focused on it, holding the object floating six inches from his face. Kai pressed a little harder, and with a furrow of his eyebrows, Nick flung the jar back at Kai. She barely had time to erect a shield.

"That was very impressive. Very few people can overpower my magik. I think I know what your powers are now." She said, moving to a wall of cupboards. Nick glanced over at Verity, who had dropped to the floor, her feet tucked underneath her. She looked up at him, and the barest flash of a darkened room smelling of brimstone crossed his vision. He shook his head and saw her violet eyes boring into his questioningly. He shook his head again, mouthing 'later' and returned his focus to Kai, who held several throwing knives. Without a word, she threw them at Nick. He stepped back in surprise, flicking his wrist to send them thudding to the floor, sticking in the carpeting.

"A little warning would be nice." He cried, and Verity laughed.

"She's proving a point, Nick. You're a telekinetic. If you had trained in childhood, you might have learned how to create fire or ice, but you still have a natural power to control real objects. With enough practice, you could stop bullets." She explained.

"Actually, Nick has enough latent power that he could do that already. With practice, he could channel that into healing wounds. You will have to be careful. It is very easy to slip into another's mind and find what ought be hidden. To do so is the same as if you forced yourself on a woman."

"You mean I can read minds?" he asked.

"I mean you can experience events through their eyes. It could be memories, dreams, nightmares, or even fantasies. Always be wary when traveling the corridors of the mind. It is easy to become confused and trapped." Kai's voice had taken on a melancholy tone and her face was overwhelmed with grief.

"Kai!" Verity snapped, breaking Kai's trance. The redhead shook herself and offered a weak smile.

"I have some issues to attend to. Why don't the two of you take the rest of the day and enjoy the city? I have several vehicles you are welcome to use." She said, heading out of the room, arms clasped around her middle. Nick watched her leave.

"Is she alright?" he asked. Verity stood and joined him, watching Kai's retreating form.

"She will be. Painful memories and all that." She replied. The pair stood in quiet contemplation for a moment. Suddenly, Verity poked Nick in the ribs again, deftly stealing her ribbon back and pulling it back around her hair.

"Hey!" he cried, flicking one finger at her hair, the ribbon unfurling again. This time, Nick pocketed it. Verity pulled a fake pout and Nick laughed.

"That won't work on me darlin'" he said, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. She froze, surprise evident on her face, as Nick headed down the hallway. He was halfway to the kitchen when her brain caught up with her and she chased after him.

"The garage is that way, Tex." She pointed, and he followed her to the massive building set a short distance from the house.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"Since you haven't been here before, I will play tour guide. Just trust me." She replied, impulsively kissing his cheek. Nick watched her as she grabbed the keys for a convertible and slid into the driver's seat. Nick followed suit, settleing into the car, his cheek still tingling from her kiss.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The smell of jasmine filled the room, mixed with the sweet scent of Verity's skin. She lay on the large bed, the cover's thrown off the bed from her tossing and turning. Her white silk nightgown rode up over her lags and her hair was splayed over the pillow. Within the dream world, she was walking down a dark corridor. As much as she despised this dream, she knew she could not stop it from playing out. The scent of brimstone grew thicker as she advanced, almost choking her. The door at the end of the hall opened, and she screamed at the sight of the bodies coated in blood, and the realization that her arms were coated in it. She bolted upright in the bed, cold sweat trickling down her skin, her breath coming in gasps.

"Ver, it's alright. It was just a nightmare. You're safe. It can't hurt you." Nick's voice cut through the sound of her ragged breathing. After a moment, she calmed down and faced him, one strap of the nightgown sliding down her shoulder.

"I'm alright. Just a bad memory." She said, her voice choked with pain. Nick looked deep into her eyes and pulled her into his arms, her head resting against his broad chest. Her arms automatically wrapped around him and she nuzzled into him, breathing in the delicious scent of his body. Nick's hand ran gently through her hair, a soothing pattern that calmed her quickly.

"Everybody has bad dreams. About eight years ago, we had a case about a woman who used her dog to attack jogger's, then took their livers home and made them into protein shakes. I'm not making this up. For about a month afterwards, I dreamt that she escaped prison and cut my liver out, eating it right in front of me." He said. Verity laughed a little and sat back.

"About three years ago, I was investigating a haunted house in Wyoming. We thought it was simple poltergeists, and Andrew, another witch, said he would stay overnight to gather intel. It was three in the morning when I woke up. I could feel the dark magik coming from the house. I found them in the room at the end of a hall. It was a nest of demons. There was blood everywhere, and they were using the pieces of his body to.." she trailed off, and Nick tightened his grip on her shaking form.

"It's in the past. There is no way you could have known." He whispered.

"I went into a blind rage. I killed every thing there. It wasn't until later, when I was standing in the center of the room with blood all over me, that I realized what had really happened. Andrew had summoned them. He had carved the glyphs and used a cow to mark them in blood. I never even realized that he was a warlock. I should have seen it. I called Kai and she flew up to help me with the cleanup. The nightmares started shortly after I left." Verity pulled up to look Nick in the eye.

"How could I have not seen it? How could I have not realized that my own brother had turned so evil?" she asked, her voice breaking as the tears came. Nick pulled her back into his arms and let her cry.

"It's hard to accept that there isn't anything you could have done. It's even harder when it's somebody that you should be able to trust. When somebody who's supposed to protect you, or stand by you, turns out to be something else, it's a shock, and you start to ask yourself, can I really trust anybody? What you have to remember is there is always someone there to catch you when you fall." He said. Verity glanced up at him, her cheeks wet with tears. Nick reached up with a thumb and wiped away the tears from one cheek, and leaned down to press his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, tender and sweet. She kissed him back a little harder, her hand slipping up his chest. He broke away first and looked down at her.

"Kai wants me to stay in Vegas. With Vincent dead, we need new Watcher there. I'm inclined to accept." She whispered. Nick felt his heart jump at her words. Before he could answer, her cell phone trilled. Smiling slightly, she turned and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Miss Cale, this is Captain Jim Brass of the Las Vegas Police Department. Do you know a Reyslin Jones?"_ the man on the other end asked. Verity felt her blood run cold.

"Yes, he's a friend of a friend. What's wrong?" she asked.

_"Your name and number were in his wallet as an emergency contact. Mr. Jones is in the hospital. He's been beaten pretty severely, and he is in a coma. Can you come in and talk to us?"_ Brass asked.

"I'm in New Orleans at the moment, but I will fly out as soon as I can. Thank you for calling me." Verity said, and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Reyslin is in the hospital. He was attacked. I have to go back to Vegas." She said, leaping out of the bed and running down the hall, Nick hot on her trail. The pair burst into a sitting room where Kai sat with several well dressed individuals. Kai looked up at the pair, noting Verity's rumpled nightgown and Nick's pajama pants with a raised eyebrow.

"Reyslin's been attacked. I have to go back to Vegas." Verity said. Worry broke out on Kai's face.

"I'll get the jet ready. I have to stay here and deal with this treaty. Verity, I am giving you authority to speak for me while you are in Vegas. I know of very few things that could hurt Reyslin. You are Nevada's new Watcher, Verity. Nios has a few goodies for you. Be safe." She said, pressing a gentle kiss to Verity's forehead. A whisper of magik filtered through the room. Kai turned and focused on Nick.

"I would like you to accompany Verity. She will need your help, and you hers, I think." She said, and Nick nodded.

"I'll keep her safe. I promise." He said.

"I'll hold you to it. Remember, you'll have to walk a very thin line between our world and the world you have lived in all your life. Reyslin's attacker was most likely a magik, and you have to find him before the police do. Any creature that would try to hurt a griffon would easily breach the Veil. Time is of the essence."

A/N: Okay, I've got them heading back to Vegas! In the next few chapters, we get to see the two sides of the investigation and I will explain why a homicide cop called Verity about an assault. Trust the muse! Reviews make her happy, and me too!


	6. Goodbye to You

A/N: Here we are, back to Vegas! Quick reminder, this is set around season nine, so there are spoilers for everything up to the episode with Lady Heather.(I can't remember the title.) I still down't own CSI:!

"Brass, did you get an ID on our Jane Doe?" Greg asked, walking down the hallway with the homicide detective.

"Yeah, Bernadette Saeto. Address in Henderson. Occupation is listed as bartender at Masquerade." Brass said.

"Masquerade? I've only heard rumors about that place. Very exclusive, never had a call there." Greg said. The pair entered the Trace lab.

"The owners are good about keeping trouble out of their club. I checked, there has never been a call out to the club, or any of the surrounding businesses." Brass said.

"Trace on your vic is glitter lotion, chemical makeup very specific, sold only by one company in Nevada. Xineohp Industries. Here's the address." Hodges said, handing over the printout. Greg grinned.

"Two blocks from Masquerade." He said.

"Let's go see the mystery club." Brass said.

************************************************************************

The sunrise over the desert had a claming effect on Verity as she and Nick rode in the cab to the hospital. Nick had laced his fingers in hers, and was gently stroking circles in her palm. The cab slowed and the driver turned to face them.

"Here you go. Ranos be with you, Watcher." He said, and Nick noticed the glimmer of amber shifting in his eyes. Verity smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Rick. Give Hannah my love." She replied, and climbed out of the cab. Nick paid the fare and followed her into the hospital.

"He was a wolf?" he guessed, and Verity nodded.

"Azelban clan. Hannah is his wife. They just had twins. Reyslin was to bless them next week. Vincent was going to be the godfather." She said, sorrow washing over her face. Nick slid his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly as they approached the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I got a call that Reyslin Jones was here. I'm his emergency contact." Verity explained.

"I.C.U., third floor." The receptionist replied. The pair thanked her and made their way to the ward. Verity was stoic until they arrived outside Reyslin's room. Seeing her friend surrounded by machines, with wires and tubes leading from his arms and chest, nearly brought her to her knees. Had Nick not been supporting her, she very well might have.

"I don't understand. Reyslin's survived so much over the years. He's never been hurt this badly in my lifetime." she whispered. Nick held her close, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Miss Cale? I'm Doctor Silva, I've been treating Mr. Jones." The woman was older, with auburn hair streaked liberally with grey. A pair of sliver rimmed glasses sat perched on her nose, and she wore a simple black dress under her lab coat.

"How bad are his injuries?" Verity asked.

"He came in with massive head trauma, several broken ribs, and a shattered wrist. We've managed to stabilize him, but at this point, it's just a matter of waiting. We won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up." The doctor explained.

"Realistically, what are his chances?" she asked, her violet eyes shimmering with unshed tears. The doctor's eyes held only sympathy.

"The longer he is unconscious, the less likely it is that he will recover. As time goes on, you may have some difficult decisions to make." She said gently. The tears began to slide down the younger woman's face and she turned to look through the window.

"Reyslin has a living will. He said that he did not want to be kept alive by artificial means. If your diagnosis is that he will likely not recover, than I will follow his wishes and ask you to turn off the machines." Her voice trembled, but she held her head high.

"We still have a few tests scheduled before we make a determination. I will let you know the results. You can go in and sit with him if you would like." Dr. Silva said. Verity nodded and moved into the room, sitting carefully in the chair next to the bed. Nick stands next to her, offering his silent support. Verity slid one hand into Reyslin's, shocked at the papery feel of his skin.

"Who did this to you Reys?" she whispered. The quiet hiss of the ventilator and the steady beep of the heart monitor were the only sounds. She looked up at Nick.

"Can you feel anything from him?" she asked quietly. Nick looked over at the still form and focused. The steady hum of the machines faded, and he found himself in a dark room. He looked around and spotted a small eagle, covered in blood. Nick advanced slowly, and saw Reyslin's eyes staring back at him. Suddenly, the bird was gone and Nick was gripping the back of Verity's chair. She was staring up at him, concern evident in her expressive eyes.

"I think he's gone. I'm sorry, Ver." He whispered. A single tear slid down her face, and she stood, pressing a soft kiss to Reyslin's temple.

"I'm gonna find out who did this to you." She vowed, and walked out of the room, her eyes steely. Nick looked at the still form before him for a moment, then followed Verity. Once outside, Nick grabbed her arm, realization dawning on his face.

"You said that Jim Brass called you about Reyslin, didn't you?" he asked. She nodded, confused. Nick pulled out his cell and began to dial.

"Brass is a homicide detective. Why would he call you about an aggravated assault? I think there is another body connected to this case."

************************************************************************

Greg Sanders and Catherine Willows followed Brass up to the door of Masquerade, blocked off by a single bouncer, a tall African American man built like a football player, his hair braided into tight cornrows. He stood in front of the doors, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No entry." The deep, rumbling voice reminded Catherine of the actor, Michael Clark Duncan. Brass held up his badge.

"I've got a day pass." He replied. The impassive man's eyes drifted over the other two, and Greg shook his head, barely noticeable to the man. The huge man turned, allowing them to pass. The inside of the club was dark, and the pounding rhythm of the music pulsed through their bones. A tall woman with neon green hair and silver face paint approached them.

"Welcome to Masquerade. How can I help you?" she asked, her voice cool, her tone pleasant.

"Jim Brass, Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows. You have a bartender named Bernadette Saeto?" Brass asked her. The woman nodded, and gestured for them to follow her. They wove though the crowd, heading for the offices. Suddenly, a woman appeared from nowhere and caught Greg's arm, pulling him close.

"Gregory! I've missed you!" she cried, her burgundy eyes glimmering in the dim light. Catherine blinked. The girl had a pair of horns attached to her head, but they were very small, placed right against her hairline.

"Victoria, I'm working right now. I promise I call you later, okay?" he said quickly, disentangling himself from her arms. Pouting, she leaned forward and ran her tongue along his earlobe.

"I'll hold you to it." She purred, before turning back to the crowd, vanishing as easily as she had appeared. Catherine watched Greg return to her side, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"You alright, Greg?" she asked, as they moved into the quiet of the offices.

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting that." He said, his vision straightening. The trio stepped into the office, facing a man with silver hair leaning over a desk. The woman moved next to him and leaned down, her hair shadowing their faces for a moment. When she stood, the man was looking at them. His clear brown eyes looked at each of them in turn, focusing on Greg a second longer than the others.

"Melissa tells me you are asking about Bernadette. Today is her day off, so I'm not expecting her. She isn't in trouble is she?" he asked.

"Ms. Saeto was found dead last night along with a man who was beaten very severely. We think that he tried to help her when he was attacked." Brass said. Surprise was evident on the man's face, and Melissa gave a little choked sob.

"How did she die?" he asked.

"She was stabbed, several times. We found the murder weapon nearby." Catherine replied.

"Bernie didn't have any family. We would like to handle the arrangements." Melissa said, grief coloring her voice.

"You can call the coroners office about that, Miss…?" Greg asked.

"Mrs. Melissa Relsman. My husband Alan and I own this club." She replied.

"When is the last time you saw Bernie?" Brass asked.

"Yesterday. She had just finished her shift, and she mentioned going to the temple to ray for a friend who died recently. We made plans to attend the funeral together tomorrow. Vincent was a good friend to us all." Alan replied.

"Vincent Kobiyarow?" Greg asked. Alan nodded, and Catherine stepped forward.

"Do you know the name Reyslin Jones?" she asked. Melissa looked up at the trio.

"He used to work for Firestone Pharmaceuticals. Last year he moved into the private sector, working for Kayson Investigations." She replied. Brass pulled a business card from his pocket.

"If you can think of anything that might help, please call us." He said, before they wove their way out of the club. Brass was already on the phone, requesting information about Jones' employer. Catherine gave Greg a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Just wondering what was holding those horns on her head." Catherine said coolly, climbing into the Denali.

"Who said they were removable?" he breathed, so softly Catherine could not hear.

A/N: Okay, next chapter has Verity's version of investigating, and the first person to guess who in the lab is a magik gets virtual cookies! Here's a hint, there are at least three, not counting Nick.


	7. A Hunter in Vegas

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to update this story, but I now have a new computer and I will be able to update much faster! Now then csiaddict2 gets one and a half cookies and SuzSeb gets two whole cookies. Just a quick reminder, this story takes place after Leave Out All The Rest, the episode with Lady Heather, but before 19 Down, so Langston isn't in this story, nor is Sarah, and Warrick is dead(sob!). Now then, on with the story!

Nick walked into his kitchen and paused, smiling as he watched Verity yawn deeply, her head leaning into her palm. In the three hours since Reyslin had been declared brain dead and Verity had complied with the orders in his living will, Nick had learned that Reyslin appeared to be a victim of the same person who killed a young woman, but he also knew that Brass wasn't buying the random victim theory. Nick set the file down on the table and kneeled down next to Verity.

"When's the last time you had a decent night's sleep?" he asked softly. She blinked her tired eyes at him.

"What year is it?" she asked sleepily. Nick shook his head and scooped her up, carrying her to his bedroom and setting her down on the bed.

"That's what I thought. First thing you learn as a CSI, if you're too tired to see straight, you'll miss important evidence. Get some sleep, and we'll start fresh in a few hours." he said. Verity just gazed up at him for a few minutes, before closing her eyes and leaning her head against the pillows, too tired to argue. Nick chuckled and headed out to his living room to lay down on the sofa.

"Damn, Nick. When you fall, you fall hard." Nick opened his eyes to see Warrick standing in the middle of his living room, still wearing the clothes he died in, though thankfully, sans blood stains.

"Hey, man. What the heck are you doing here? I mean, why haven't you moved on or something?" Nick asked. Warrick shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not really sure. I mean, I know you guys got the under Sherriff for my murder, so it can't be that, but there's just something telling me I need to be here. I gotta say it's good that you can see me at least. I think it was driving me nuts not having anybody to talk to but Archie. I mean, Archie's a great guy and all, but he tends to be a little jumpy."

"Archie too? You're kidding me man, he's a magik?" Nick asked, sitting upright to face the ghost of his best friend. Warrick shook his head.

"At least. Look, I came to tell you that at least three bodies in the morgue have a connection to some nightclub called Masquerade. I did some poking around, and I heard that it's a magik heavy spot. I also managed to get a word with one of the vics before she crossed over, and she told me there's a Hunter in Vegas. Maybe your new girlfriend will know what she meant?" Warrick said, then he turned and walked out through the wall. Nick stared at the wall for a moment, before laying back to get a little rest. He could tell Verity about Warrick's visit when they woke up.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Nick. Nick. Wakey wakey, Tex." Verity cooed in Nick's ear. He mumbled and shifted around, trying to avoid the sound dragging him from sleep. Verity laughed softly and leaned over, pressing a heated kiss to his lips. After a second, Nick kissed her back, his arms sliding around her waist to pull her down on top of him. She laughed as she pulled back to look down at him.

"I could get used to waking up like this." Nick said softly. Verity kissed him quickly and got up, pulling him to his feet.

"Thank you for letting me sleep, but now we have work to do. First, I need to hunt through all these names and see if any of them are magiks, then I have to talk to them, and so on and so on." Verity said, sitting down at the table where she had set up her laptop and the file.

"That reminds me. I had a little visit from Warrick. He talked to one of the vics before they crossed over, and she said that there's a Hunter in Vegas." Nick said, leaning against the door frame. Verity's head shot up and she stared at Nick, a flash of fear in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice tense.

"That's what he said, word for word. Why, what's a Hunter?"

"A Hunter is a very, very dangerous person. Hunter's are normals, who can sense magiks. They are usually people who are heavily indoctrinated, and most are mentally unstable. Hunter's believe that all magiks are evil, no exceptions, and that their mission is to hunt us down, one by one. Now, four times out of five, the police catch them, and they are put into a mental hospital, but sometimes, we come across a Hunter who can avoid the police. The ones who are smart, calm, methodical, they are the most dangerous. This guy will not stop until he is caught, and even then, he might go down fighting. " Verity explained. Nick sat down and sighed.

"Okay, so assuming that the three bodies, your friend Vincent, Reyslin, and this woman Bernadette, were all killed by a Hunter, how do we stop him?"

"I'm not really sure. I can talk to a few local sources I have, see if there is any way to connect them in the mundane world." Verity said, her fingers flying over the keys of her computer.

"Okay, I'll call my buddy Archie at the lab. According to Warrick, he's a magik too, so he'll know to keep quiet." Nick said, picking up his cell phone.

"When you talk to him, remember to say you know about the Veil. He'll know that means you can talk." Verity said, still focusing on the screen in front of her.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Catherine and Greg were standing in the layout room going over their crime scene photos when Brass walked in.

"Okay, Reyslin Jones was taken off life support this morning, as per his living will, so this just became a double homicide. I got the file on his employer, Kayson Investigations, it's a private security firm that's based out of New Orleans. Owned jointly by Kaileena Kayson and her adopted brother, Nios Nileby. No record on Nileby, but two arrests on Kayson, both for carrying a concealed weapon. Both cases were dismissed."

"Gun?" Greg asked, looking at the DMV photos from the file.

"No, get this, a sword, concealed beneath a leather duster." Brass replied.

"You're kidding." Catherine said, missing the brief look of realization on Greg's face.

"Nope. This woman has quite the history. Parents separated when she was eight, mom was murdered when she was seventeen, she lived with her grandmother until grandma died when she was twenty-four, then last year, her father dies and she inherits his empire. Ever hear of Firestone Pharmaceuticals?" Brass said.

"Yeah, they hold the patents on like, seventy-five percent of the latest medical breakthroughs. They're also the leading supporters of research into curing cancer, AIDS, and supplying the third world with medicine to treat malaria and TB." Greg said.

"Yep, and little Miss Kayson owns it all. I also did a little more checking, and Kayson also has a share in Masquerade, through Daddy's money. There are also monthly calls on Bernadette Saeto's phone records to a number in Louisiana, registered to a Tanis Xiao, another former employee of Joshua Firestone who is on the payroll for Kayson Investigations." Brass said.

"So all our victims have some connection to both Masquerade and Kayson Investigations. Either our killer has a beef with the company, or Miss Kayson personally." Catherine said.

"Let's go back to Kobiyarow's place and check out his files, see if they had any disgruntled customers lately." Greg said.

"Take Riley with you. I'm gonna talk to Doc Robbins about something." Catherine said. She headed down to Autopsy, her nose buried in a file. When she got there, she found Doc Robbins talking to a woman with fiery red hair and green eyes. The woman wore a black turtleneck sweater and jeans, with a red jacket hanging open over it. She stood near the table that held Reyslin Jones' body, and her hands rested on the edges of the table.

"Doctor, I understand that this is a homicide investigation, but he was thoroughly examined at the hospital before he was declared dead. His religious beliefs dictate that his body remain untouched and he must be prepared for burial within two sunrises of his death. I am asking you to respect his wishes." she said.

"I can understand you desire to adhere to the deceased's wishes, but I have to perform an autopsy to confirm COD. I can do my best to have the body released within forty-eight hours, but that's the best I can do." Robbins replied. The woman sighed and looked down.

"Very well. May I just have a moment?" she requested, her green eyes seeming to swirl with different shades of color. Robbins nodded and moved away to give her privacy.

"Next of Kin?" Catherine whispered. Robbins nodded.

"The emergency contact called her from the hospital. She flew here from New Orleans the second she heard. Apparently, Mr. Jones followed a rather obscure religion that requires his body be washed, wrapped in furs, and buried at sunrise two days after death, with his head facing north. Miss Kayson was trying to adhere to his beliefs, and I can certainly understand that." Robbins said. Catherine looked at him in surprise.

"Kayson? Kaileena Kayson?" she asked. The redhead looked up at the sound of her name.

"I'm sorry, so we know each other?"

"Miss Kayson, I'm Catherine Willows from the crime lab. Do you know a Vincent Kobiyarow, and Bernadette Saeto?"

"Vincent was an employee of my company, but he was killed in a drive by shooting a few days ago. I believe Miss Saeto is a distant cousin of my late father's personal physician, Tanis Xiao. Tanis works with me since my father's death." Kaileena replied, her brow furrowing.

"Miss Kayson, would you come upstairs and talk to Captain Brass? We just have a few things we need to clear up." Catherine said. Kaileena nodded, and with a final motion over the body, calmly followed Catherine out the doors.


	8. Author's Note

This is a notice of my intent to start working on my stories again, but I need help! I would really appreciate it is I could get a few offers to help me get some ideas flowing for these stories, because I am stuck, and I can't seem to get things flowing on these stories. If there is anybody willing to send me ideas, pleasedo so in a PM. I will do my best to respond, and all those who help will get credit in the respective stories.


End file.
